Eat For Me
by Ewyn
Summary: Traduction de l'histoire de TheStrangeAndBeautiful. Cameron se bat pour garder le contrôle de sa vie... Elle pense avoir trouvé une solution mais House réalise que quelque chose cloche... Probléme: troubles alimentaires.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** cette histoire est la traduction de « Eat For Me » de l'auteur TheStrangeandBeautiful (merci à lui !!), je l'ai trouvé bonne alors je l'ai traduite, mais je vous conseil la version originale pour les bilingues. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira (Si c'est la cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir).

Quels spoilers de la saison 3 mais rien de bien méchant. Fic centrée sur Cameron.

**Disclaimer : **rien est à moi lol ! Ni l'histoire ni les persos !

Cameron, Coffee Control

Cameron entra au bureau aussi tôt qu'a l'accoutumé. Ca la rendait heureuse d'être en avance. Ca la rendait heureuse de faire les choses bien. D'être aussi parfaite qu'elle puisse l'être. Chaque jour elle voyait la tristesse et la maladie, des gens hors de contrôle de leurs pensées ou de leurs corps. Garder tout sous contrôle dans sa vie l'aidait à faire face à ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas. Ca l'aidait à tout maintenir ensemble. Et elle semblait avoir de plus en plus besoin de ce contrôle récemment. Tellement de situation émotionnelles. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'attacher à ses patients. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir de l'empathie pour eux. Spécialement cette nuit. A 2h30, quand elle eut rendu visite à ce patient, le soulageant de sa douleur. Rendant House fière d'elle. Ces pensées sur House la rendait encore plus déprimée. La façon dont elle pouvait se perdre dans ses yeux une seconde, et être déchirée par ses mots celle d'après. Si le travail ne lui procurait pas assez d'une montagne russe émotionnelle, sa relation avec lui le faisait certainement. Elle commença à se faire un café. Pas étonnant quelle ressente le besoin de contrôler quelque chose. Contrôler. Son temps de garde. Sa consommation de nourriture. Ses émotions aux yeux des autres, spécialement d'House.

Chase et Forman entrèrent, parlant d'un patient qu'ils avaient traité dans la journée. Cameron était chez elle. Elle était de repos après une double garde et maintenant, elle était de retour pour la nuit, reposée, douchée et fraîche.

' Vous voulez du café ?' demanda-t-elle à Chase et Forman alors qu'ils considéraient silencieusement les symptômes dont ils avaient discuté.

'Oui, s'il te plait.' Acquiesça Chase en se massant les tempes pendant que Forman émis un faible sourire en hochant la tête. Elle avait déjà fait les cafés et déposa les deux tasses devant eux. Ils la remercièrent.

'Garde difficile ?' Questionna t-elle. Elle reçut davantage d'acquiescements et un bredouillement de réponse.

Cameron se retourna vers le comptoir et sirota son café, un petit sourire grandissant sur les lèvres. Elle se sentait exceptionnellement bien aujourd'hui. Calme et ensemble. Parés à tout affronter. Elle avait seulement mangé un couple de pommes pendant sa double garde, puis elle avait dormi toute la journée et maintenant elle se sentait satisfaite. Le café, son troisième depuis qu'elle était levée, la ferait tenir ces prochaines heures, et alors elle verrait comment elle se sentirait. Rien de grave.  
Elle était juste stressée ces derniers temps, et il ne restait pas grand-chose sur lequel elle puisse garder le contrôle. Comme elle se le disait : Son temps de garde, sa consommation de nourriture et ses émotions.

Elle était en avance, se sentant légère et souriante.

House entra et elle se retourna, le petit sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Il ne perdit pas de temps, envoya son sac à Forman, une insulta à Chase, et un coup d'œil à Cameron.

Elle était plongé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'elle entendit à peine les détails sur leur nouveau patient, acquiesçant tout au long des instructions et questions d'House et suivit Chase et Forman hors du bureau lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour aller voir leur patient.

'Cameron' Lança House. Elle se retourna.

'Oui ?'

'Es ce que vous m'ignorez ?' Il appuya sur le _ignorez_, sa dure voix la ramenant à la réalité. Il avait du l'appeler plusieurs fois.

'Non, désolé je ne vous avez pas entendu.' Elle la regarda d'une façon interrogative. 'Qu'es ce que vous voulez ?'

'Nommez un symptôme de notre patient'. House levait un sourcil en défiance.

Cameron jeta un regard à travers la pièce, essayant désespérément de penser. Avait elle au moins entendu House mentionner un symptôme ? Elle le regarda à nouveau. Il souriait légèrement et elle savait qu'il y prenait plaisir.

'Euh…migraine ?' Elle le questionnait plus qu'elle lui parlait. Les yeux d'House s'illuminèrent. Il y prenait vraiment plaisirs.

'Vous venez juste de remporter un ticket, allée simple, pour la corvée de consultation !' Il fit un signe de tête vers la porte en guise de revoit. Cameron soupira, les yeux ronds d'exaspération. C'était presque naturel de montrer à House son attitude. Il leva un sourcil et elle partit. Une fois hors du bureau, au bout du couloir, elle laissa sa tête retomber. La fatigue la frappa et elle se sentit déjà défaite. Peut être pas au meilleur de sa forme comme elle le pensait.

House la regarda partir et son expression retomba aussi, un grave froncement sur le visage.


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid Pretty Girl

Il était supposé s'occuper de patients, pas de son équipe. Pas de cette jolie fille stupide qui était manifestement surchargé de travail et trop stressée. Elle s'impliquait trop avec les gens et maintenant elle en payait le prix. Les gens sensibles s'usaient plus vite que les gens durs… House été affalé dans son bureau, lançant sa balle contre le mur et la rattrapant lorsqu'elle revenait. Elle était probablement juste bouleversée à cause d'un enfant atteint du cancer ou…

'Qu'es ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?' Wilson apparut dans l'embrassure.

_Cameron_. Pensa House.

'Rien.' Dit- il durement.

'House…' Wilson avait l'air peiné de ce qu'il devait rapporter.

'Laisse moi deviner ? Consultations ?' Répondit sèchement House, se redressant sur ses pieds à l'aide de sa cane.

'Ordres de Cuddy.' Wilson haussa les épaules.

'Pourquoi Cuddy n'est elle pas là alors ? Le disant de vive voix ?' De cette façon je pourrais l'envoyer balader avec ses…'

'C'est probablement pour cela qu'elle n'est pas venu elle-même' Coupa Wilson. 'Elle est fatigué de se battre avec toi'. House sortit ses pilules et s'en envoya deux dans la gorge, les engloutissant rudement. Wilson soupira et le laissa.

House atteignit la Clinique toujours ennuyé à propos de Cameron. Si cela avait été Chase ou Forman paraissant surchargé, il s'en foutrait, il n'aurait même pas remarqué. Juste parce qu'elle était belle…  
Il s'énervait tout seul d'y prêter attention.

Il regarda dans une des salles de consultations et vis Cameron assise, parlant à un petit garçon et sa maman. Comme House passait, elle sembla détecter sa présence et releva les yeux. Elle semblait aller bien, peut être un peu plus parle que d'habitude mais…

Il était très énervé de s'inquiéter, mais quelque chose l'irritait…quelque chose de mauvais… dont il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur. Mais il haussa les épaules avec un grognement, il secoua la tête avant de se retourner pour faire face à la salle d'attente pleine de gens stupide.

En plus, songea-t-il comme une arrière pensée : s'il commençait à la surveiller, à lui poser des question…bien… elle pourrait penser qu'il s'intéresse…et il ne pouvait pas supporter ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila un nouveau chapitre! Il est un peu plus long que les deux précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercies Ykyrya pour sa gentille reviews qui m'a fait plaisirs.

Home Is Where The Food Lies

Cameron secoua la tête essayant de s'extirper de la transe qui semblait s'être emparé d'elle. Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'House l'avait envoyé aux consultations, après avoir découvert qu'elle n'avait aucune idée sur le patient concerné, et elle n'avait pas remerdé depuis.

_Tu vois_, ce dit elle à elle-même, _il faut juste le temps de s'adapter ! _Maintenant elle était habituée à la sensation d'un estomac vide, et le contrôle, elle pouvait à nouveau travailler… correctement. Elle avait grandi en adorant la sensation de flottement…Un léger étourdissement la faisait travailler plus dur, se focaliser sur quelque chose qu'elle avait à faire et elle le faisait mieux. Elle avait atteint la plateforme sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle était habituée. Bien sur qu'avant elle avait ressentit cela…plus ou moins…si elle avait travaillé sur quelque chose d'important et qu'elle avait oublié de manger…mais à présent cela signifiait tellement plus. Maintenant si elle voyait un patient hurler de douleur, ou s'effondrer à cause d'une mauvaise nouvelle, ou mourir…maintenant elle pouvait se perdre en elle… laisser cela n'avoir aucun effet… se focaliser sur le tournoiement de la pièce, ou sur le combien elle avait peu mangé. Ce n'est pas qu'elle mangeait trop peu, elle connaissait ses limites… et oui, elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids ces deux dernières semaines, mais elle serait quand s'arrêter. Cela l'aidait sur le moment : pas d'empêchement. Elle appréciait cela. Bien sur ça l'aidait car ces deux dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes. Elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps chez elle, et c'était la bas qu'il y avait la 'tentation de la nourriture'. Ennuyée ou épuisée, elle chercherait quelque chose à grignoter et avant même de le savoir, elle se retrouverait en face d'un panier ou d'une assiette vide. C'est la qu'elle commencerait à perdre le contrôle. Cela l'effrayait. Ici, au travail, dans un environnement stérile, des patients pleurant et House insultant, elle se sentait… en sécurité.

Cameron leva les yeux pour voir Chase entrer dans la pièce.

'Tu rentres chez toi ?' Demanda-t-il en enfilant sa veste.

'Non'. Répondit-elle sèchement avant de réaliser.

'D'accooord…' Chase fronça les sourcils. 'Tu ne viens pas de faire une double garde ?'

'Si mais je ne suis pas fatiguée et j'ai des patients dont je m'occupe.'

'House t'a encore mise en consultation ? Chase secoua la tête. 'Tu sais, _il _est supposé faire ça, pas toi… c'est les ordres de Cuddy. Juste parce que tu l'aimes bien, ça ne signifie pas…'

'Je N'AIME PAS House !' Cameron parlait encore sèchement. 'Je reste pour moi, pas pour lui'. Chase parut offensé.

'Bien'. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna pour partir. House poussa porte et se retrouva face à Chase.

'Enlevez la veste '. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton bourru.

'Pardon ?' Chase sentait la colère monter.

'Vous ne rentrez pas. Un type vient d'arriver. Maux de tête, nausées, saignements de nez…oh et il est complètement psychotique !' House semblait excité à l'idée d'avoir affaire à un _psychotique_ comme il l'avait si bien dit.

'Je viens de faire une double garde'. Chase retira sa veste avec colère.

'Et ?' Questionna House 'Ou est Forman ?'

'Je n'en sais rien' Répondit Chase. ' Mais j'espère qu'il est de meilleure humeur que vous deux !' Il sortit du bureau après avoir lancé un regard noir à House et Cameron.

'Cameron de mauvaise humeur ?' House exagérait sa surprise. 'Vous être supposez être toute souriante et toute…' Il fut coupé quand Cameron essaya de se lever mais chancela dramatiquement, attrapant le rebord du comptoir juste à tant pour éviter de s'effondrer au sol. Une expression concernée passa sur le visage d'House mais elle fut cachée par un froncement septique durant lequel Cameron évita son regard.

'Vous avez bu ?' Demanda House en l'étudiant d'un sourire amusé.

'Non'. Cameron lui lança un regard noir, agrippant toujours le comptoir d'une main, l'autre main posée sur sa tête.

'Bien sur que non. Parce que vous être sous meth… pas d'alcool…pas vrai ?' Continua House.

Cameron lui relança un regard noir, mais elle avait perdu de ses forces. Ses yeux semblaient plus vide qu'a l'accoutumé.

'Etes vous…' House commença, mais Chase et Forman entrèrent et il s'arrêta pour les regarder.

'Je l'ai trouvé'. Chase signala Forman.

'Non ?' S'exclama House sarcastique. Chase roula des yeux. House jeta un coup d'œil à Cameron. Elle était debout tan bien que mal, replaçant ses cheveux…retrouvant une certaine composition. 'Alors des suggestions ?' House s'approcha du tableau et commença à y inscrire les symptômes.

'Qu'entendez vous par _psychotique_ ?' demanda Cameron semblant être elle-même à nouveau.

'Je veux dire qu'il s'est retourné vers l'infirmière qui tentait de lui faire un prélèvement de sang, qu'il la envoyé valser au sol. Il frappait, hurlait, à brisait une vitre. Il n'arrêtait pas de psalmodier « j'en ai besoin, j'en ai besoin, j'en ai besoin… »' Les yeux d'House brillaient alors qu'il personnifiait le patient. Cameron et Chase échangèrent des expressions incrédules.

Ils discutèrent de l'avenir de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'House leur ordonna de faire quelques tests. Ils quittèrent la pièce, Chase en premier, Forman et Cameron ensuite.

'Oh et Forman ?' Appela House. Forman se retourna. 'Surveillez le Dr Cameron…elle est…' Il tenait un verre imaginaire qu'il fit mine de descendre. 'Saoule'.

Forman lança un regard à Cameron qui leva les yeux au ciel.

'Je ne le suis pas.' Elle fixa Forman avec insistance. Forman regarda House et Cameron avant de se retourner pour partir.

'Qu'es qu'il y a ?' Demanda-il à Cameron quand elle le rattrapa.

'House étant… House'. Cameron haussa les épaules et se fut assez pour Forman.

Cameron était énervée. Elle avait si bien travaillé. Peut être avez elle besoin de sommeil… mais pas chez elle. Peut être que si elle se cachait dans les vestiaires un petit moment elle pourrait faire un somme.

Le couloir semblait virager et elle tendit la main, touchant le mur.

Forman un peu à l'avant ne le remarqua pas. Un moment après elle se sentait mieux de nouveau. Forman se retourna pour la voir.

'Va rejoindre Chase, j'ai besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain.' Dit-il.

Elle acquiesça et continua vers la chambre de leur patient.

Chase monitorait le patient actuellement endormi. Cameron commença à parler mais la pièce vacilla encore. Cette fois ça ne s'arrêta pas. Cela semblait tourner, tournoyer, elle bascula. Les lumières se troublèrent ensemble et elle vit une bribe de l'expression concernée de Chase avant de s'écouler à terre.

'Cameron tu vas bien ?' Elle battit des paupières, s'accommodant à la lumière.

'Je vais bien'. Dit-elle. Chase se redressa.

'Hey, laisse moi t'aider'. Il lui tendit la main et elle le laissa la relever.

'Qu'es ce que c'était ? » Il la regardait.

'Privation de sommeil je suppose'. Il lui tenait toujours le bras. Elle le regarda, puis réalisant, il la lâcha.

'Peut être que tu devrais te reposer'. Suggesta Chase.

'Cela ne t'embête pas ?' Demanda Cameron. 'Je ne serait pas longue'

'C'est bon, Forman sera la dans une minute.'

'Merci.' Cameron se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta à la porte.

'Chase ?' 'Oui ?'

'S'il te plait ne le dis pas à House… Ni à Forman… Ni à personne… Je ne veux pas qu'House le sache… il ferait juste une de ses remarques venimeuses'.

'Bien sur'. Chase eu l'air un peu perplexe mais acquiesça. 'Repose toi un peu, je te couvrirais'. Elle sourit faiblement et quitta la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

Un nouveau chapitre, très très court, le prochain sera plus long promis. Encore merci à Ykyrya pour sa nouvelle review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise !

Past The Point Of No Return

Cameron atteignit les toilettes les plus proches et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Pourquoi se sentait elle si faible ? Elle regarda son expression dans le miroir. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle paraissait pâle mais c'était la fatigue. Rien d'autre…Elle allait bien, du moins le pensait-elle.

Elle s'était juste essuyée le visage quand Cuddy entra.

'Vous allez bien ?' Demanda-t-elle ?

'Oui ça va.' Cameron se sentait un peu irrité par cette attention inhabituelle.

'Vous semblez un peu malade'. Cuddy sourit sympathiquement. 'House vous surcharge de travail ?'

'Je suppose'. Cameron haussa les épaules. La lumière l'éblouissait. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse seule. Elle voulait dormir.

'Double garde ?' Demanda Cuddy. 'Triple'. Cameron soupira.

'Quoi ?!' S'énerva Cuddy. 'House sait que c'est dangereux. Et interdit. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. Reposez vous. Dans le cas contraire vous deviendriez dangereuse pour vos patients…sans vous mentionnez'.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage blanc de Cameron et ses yeux cernés.

'Rentrez chez vous'. Ordonna-t-elle, et Cameron partit, soulagée.

Deux jours plus tard elle était de retour et se sentait un peu mieux. Elle se contrôlait toujours, elle perdait encore du poids. Cela semblait diminuer à présent à avec tellement à faire et si peu de nourriture. Les patients lui semblaient moins humains et elle aimait cela. Pour une fois elle ressentait ce que c'était d'être House. De rester de glace devant les émotions. Ses os devenaient plus saillants, et ses vêtements plus larges. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à propos de ces choses. Pas encore. Un peu plus de blush et Chase avait arrêté de lui lancer de drôles de regards, House était trop égoïste pour remarquer et Forman ne semblait en avoir aucune idée. Sa blouse blanche cachée la majeure partie de son corps et sa perte de poids pouvait aisément être mise sur le compte de la maladie/du stress/ et de la fatigue. Une part d'elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas…Son bon sens pouvait le lui dire, pas besoin d'être médecin. Vertiges, faiblesse, les ongles bleus, la fatigue constante, le froid…Mais ce qui ressortait de tout cela semblait bien meilleur en comparaison du mauvais côté. De plus, pensait-elle, elle y était arrivée si vite, qu'elle pouvait difficilement arrêter maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

Happening Too Fast

Quelques semaines de plus et Cameron savait que les gens commenceraient à remarquer. C'était sur. Elle avait perdu tellement de poids, qu'elle était effrayée de s'admettre combien. Parce que cela signifiait considérer de stopper. Et elle n'était pas prête pour ça maintenant… Elle ne voulait pas sentir la douleur… pas encore.

Elle avait mis ses vêtements maintenant larges, les disposants de façon à l'étoffer. Elle était généreuse avec le blush donc elle avait l'air en bonne santé et elle laissait ses cheveux détachés donc les mèches cachaient les os de sa mâchoire. Elle savait qu'elle était mince mais elle ne pouvait pas voir à quel point… Les miroirs ne disaient jamais la vérité et le sentiment d'étourdissement diminuait sauf si elle continuait de perdre du poids.

Cameron arriva au travail. Chase était occupé à regarder une mouche et Forman était entrain de faire le café. House ne releva pas les yeux du tableau sur lequel il écrivait furieusement. Cameron sourit. Ils étaient toujours si distraits. Elle allait bien. Personne ne la remarquerait aujourd'hui.

Si seulement elle savait.

Après un briefing sur une petite fille atteinte d'une tumeur au cerveau, l'équipe fut congédié. Cameron se sentait toujours contente d'elle mais alors qu'elle suivait Chase et Forman hors de la pièce, son nom fut prononcé. S'arrêtant, elle se retourna pour voir House qui l'observait.

'Il faut qu'on parle.' Dit-il. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il elle n'y était pas habituée. Les palpations cardiaques arrivaient souvent ses derniers temps.

'A quel propos ?'. Elle revint dans la pièce. La table au centre de la pièce faisait office de barrière entre eux. House la regardait, un peu amusé.

'J'ai besoin d'aide pour un diagnostique'. Elle se relaxa. 'J'ai ce patient. Il a commencé à devenir irrité, puis vertiges, faiblesse, pâleur et fatigue'.

Il marqua une pause pour la laissait assimiler. 'Puis retard au travail, de plus en plus distant'. Il marqua une pause à nouveau observant sa réaction alors qu'elle réalisait mais tentait de masquer panique. 'Maintenant elle flotte dans ses vêtements et…'. House fit le tour de la table, il était devant elle à présent. Paniquant, elle réagit lentement et sa main fut dans celle d'House avant qu'elle puisse la retirer. Pendant une seconde, elle fut terrifiée… Cela faisait tellement longtemps quelle n'avait pas touché quelqu'un. Puis elle sentit le calme la quitter. Mais il n'avait pas terminé. Appuyant sa cane contre la table, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti un petit scalpel. Il l'approcha près de sa main. Elle frissonna, l'horreur s'infiltrant à nouveau en elle. Confuse et effrayée, mais trop fatiguée pour se battre. Il surpris son expression apeurée. 'Désolé'. Il pencha la tête, appréciant toujours la situation. 'Le vernis à ongle est interdit au travail, nouveau règlement.' Doucement, il plaça le scalpel et gratta la surface d'un de ses ongles. La couleur sombre du vernis s'écailla. Il la regarda, satisfait. Cameron se sentait faible et sans défenses. 'Et elle a les ongles bleus… et les mains froides'. Il se recula, relâchent sa main. 'Alors Dr Cameron, quel peut être pour l'amour de dieu, le problème avec cette patiente ?' Il la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis des semaines et elle se sentit troublée car elle savait qu'il avait finalement remarqué. Alors que le regard perçant d'House soutenant le sien, vide, elle ressentit un élan de douleur… Ce sentiment qu'elle pensait avoir perdu… et il sentit son triomphe s'estomper peu à peut devant une réalisation amère. Ce n'était plus un jeu. Il avait était stupide. Naïf. Juste parce que c'était Cameron, et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à s'en soucier. Les pensées fusaient dans l'esprit de Cameron et elle se surprit elle-même à finalement demander :

'Chase vous l'a dit ?' House semblait également surpris. 'Que je me suis évanouit ?'

'Je l'ai obligé' Haussa House. 'Je l'ai menacé de quatre heures de consultations à moins qu'il ne me dise tout ce qu'il savait sur votre…' Il lutta sur le mot 'problème'.

Finalement Cameron se mit sur la défensive. 'Je vais bien' lâcha-t-elle.

'Rien ne cloche chez moi'. House la regarda d'une incrédulité peinée alors qu'elle commençait à tenter de le convaincre, lui… et elle-même.

'D'accord, j'ai peu être était un peu stressée dernièrement, fatiguée, voir un peu malade, mais ça arrive à tout le monde de temps en temps et…'

'Prouvez le.' Aboya House.

'Quoi ?'

'Prouvez que vous allez bien. Laissez moi vous faire quelques tests. Un check up général, examens sanguins, _poids_ !!'

'Non'. Cameron secoua la tête. 'Pas question House !' Elle se mit en colère. Ce n'était pas se dont elle avait besoin. House tentait de la briser… Juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre le fait qu'elle soit dure. Il la voulait sensible pour pouvoir la blesser. ' Vous voulez juste que je cesse d'être distante. D'être comme vous voulez ! Vous voulez juste que je revienne !!'

House sembla presque triste alors qu'elle laissait la colère la consumer, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux, et des paroles irrationnelles à la bouche. Quand elle se retourna pour partir avec son énergie fraîchement trouvée, il semblait avoir perdu toute la sienne.

Il avait 20 ans de plus qu'elle, une jambe blessée, un foutu caractère, des paroles rudes qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir, et pas le moindre indice du comment il était supposé s'y prendre avec la douleur de Cameron alors qu'il en avait déjà tant à lui.

Cela était arrivé sans que personne ne le remarque…Et maintenant ça se passait trop vite.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà donc deux nouveaux chapitres (et oui deux car ils sont un peu court donc…)

Encore une fois je remercies Ykyrya pour ses lectures fidèles et ses gentilles reviews, et ne t'inquiète pas, house ne va pas tarder à intervenir !!

Merci également à Calleigh Watson ta review m'a fait super plaisirs, d'autant plus que je trouve tes histoires sur House et Cameron très sympas.

Donc bonne lecture à tous !

Note : j'ai enfin trouvé comment accepter les reviews anonymes donc si certains sont tentés…

The Acidic Tast Of Being Alive

House était en colère plus souvent et elle, elle pouvait voir ses veines à travers sa peau translucide. Chase la surveillait et Forman n'arrêtait pas de lui demander si elle allait bien et si elle voulait parler. Les lumières continuaient de tournoyer. Elle était dans un carrousel et elle tournait et tournait… sa bouche était comme cousu et les analgésiques qu'elle volait à la pharmacie repoussait la douleur loin, loin dans son estomac. Elle remarquait des petites choses, comme comment le sucre glissé de la cuillère à la tasse lorsque Forman faisait son café, et comment les lumières fluorescentes du parking baissaient d'intensité toutes les trois secondes. Comment, lorsqu'elle conduisait, la pluie battait son pare brise, faisant paraître le monde tellement sans dessus dessous. Comment lorsqu'elle se levait, elle semblait à bords des montagnes russes, et l'adrénaline battait ses tympans de plus en plus vite à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un moniteur cardiaque biper, elle sentait la calme s'emparait d'elle comme si elle se réveillait d'un profond sommeil et qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment ouvrir les yeux. Elle remarquait House, lançant des regards dans sa direction chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

Mais elle n'avait plus à _voir_ désormais. Ses émotions étaient si réprimées que toutes les autres passions, colères, peurs et sentiments d'autres personnes l'amenait au point de respirer en même temps qu'eux.

Le goût acide d'être en vie.


	7. Chapter 7

Of Course I Care

House se retrouva à la porte de Wilson. Il fit irruption dans son bureau.

'Laisse moi deviner…' Commença Wilson 'Cameron ?'

'Comment le sais tu ?' Grogna House.

'Elle à l'air malade, tu es furieux, tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder avec cette expression _concernée_, que tu n'utilises qu'en de TRES rares occasions...'

'Tu trouves qu'elle a l'air malade toi aussi ?'

'Bien…euh…c'est assez évident. Elle n'est pas éclatante de santé. Pourquoi ? Tu pensais avoir pu imaginé cela ?'

'Je pense qu'elle en donne un sens en ce moment'

'Qu'es ce tu penses qui ne va pas ?' Demanda Wilson.

'Qu'es ce TU penses qui ne va pas ?' Renvoya House.

'Es ce que tu le lui a demandé ?'

'Toi l'as-tu fais ?'

'Bien sur, comme l'a fait Forman, Chase… mais elle ne répond à personne. Elle insiste sur le stress et la fatigue. Je pensais qu'elle te l'aurais dit'.

'Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle m'aime bien ?'

'Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.' Lui envoya Wilson. House Fronça.

'Oui et bien elle ne la pas beaucoup laissé paraître ces derniers mois'.

'Alors qu'es ce que tu comptes faire à ce propos ?' Sonda Wilson. House plongea profondément dans ses pensées un instant, tourna soudain la tête et commença à sortir par la porte.

'Tu dois parler à Cuddy'.

'C'est exactement ce que _je ne vais pas_ faire.' Il s'engagea dans le couloir, Wilson à ses talons.

'Pourquoi, elle est visiblement assez mal pour que tu t'inquiètes à ce point, et si elle est malade et qu'elle ne l'admet pas, elle peut être dangereuse pour ses patients et pour elle. Elle devrait ETRE une patiente ! Et si elle refuse elle doit être suspendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse faire son boulot correctement'.

'Je ne vais pas le dire à Cuddy !'

'Tu ne vas pas le dire à Cuddy ?'

'Désolé, tu ne comprends plus le français maintenant ?' House pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur.

'Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui cloche ? Tu n'es pas un peu curieux ? Tu t'en fou ?' Continua de questionner Wilson dans l'ascenseur.

'Bien sur que ça m'intéresse'. Dit House abruptement alors que les portes se fermaient. 'C'est exactement pour cela que je ne vais pas le dire à Cuddy. Elle renverra Cameron chez elle, ou la mettra à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, ce qui ne fera que l'éloigner des endroits et des gens en qui elle à confiance'. Il roula des yeux. 'Et je sais ce qui ne vas pas. Je ne peux pas croire que personne ne le voit. Je veux dire, c'est bien un hôpital pas vrai ? Tu es bien docteur ?'

'Bien, il y a assez des spéculations…' L'interrompit Wilson. 'Tu comptes le cacher à Cuddy ?'

'Je dois essayer avant de la balancer elle et son mal dans un couloir.'

'Quoi ?' 'Tu n'as pas posé assez de question aujourd'hui ?' L'ascenseur s'arrêta et House en sortit. 'Et spécialement pour un non-docteur ne parlant pas français.' Wilson secoua la tête et soupira alors qu'House s'éloignait.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous, voici le chapitre 8 ! J'ai été très contente de vous voir tous si enthousiastes pour les deux derniers chapitres postés…

Bon individuellement :

Calleigh Watson : ah ce Wilson toujours de bons conseils, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, on va voir House inquiet ! En tout cas merci pour ta review c'est très stimulant !!

Butterflied : Wow quel enthousiasme ça fait chaud au cœur !! Je ne suis pas l'auteur de l'histoire, juste la traductrice (d'ailleurs cette histoire est encore en cours d'écriture, avec 14 chapitres à ce jour), mais rassure toi pour ce qui est de la suite je n'abandonnerais pas la traduction je l'aime énormément aussi !! et tu risque de trouver la fin de ce chapitre extrêmement frustrante dsl… quoiqu'il en soit un grand merci pour ta review !

Ykyrya : toujours fidèle au poste à ce que je vois ça fait plaisirs !! Tu vas ENFIN avoir de l'action, qui j'espère ne vas pas te décevoir !! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi !!

peyton : dsl j'ai pas trouvé tout de suite comment accepter les reviews anonymes, bref ravi que tu puisse enfin pouvoir t'exprimer, surtout pour des choses aussi gentilles ! Alors un grand merci !!

Eat For Him

Cameron s'assit dans la salle de repos, une de ses main enserrait une tasse de café chaud, l'autre était posé sur la table froide, elle tapotait des doigts avec impatience. House l'avait bipé, lui disant de le retrouver lui, Forman et Chase dans cette pièce pour qu'ils puissent discuter du cas que lui et Chase avaient traité la nuit précédente alors qu'elle et Forman étaient assignés à leur bien aimée 'corvée de consultation'.

Elle regarda le long éclat sur la porte en verre, les poubelles trop pleines, la longue entaille sur la table sous ses doigts remuants. Elle soupira. Parfois ça lui manquait de ne rien ressentir, mais pas la plupart du temps. Elle était froide et sa respiration était superficielle. Elle avait pensé à arrêter. Et puis… puis une petite fille fut amenée, hurlante, brûlée au troisième degré et elle avait ressentit quelque chose tirer sur ses émotions et elle avait détesté ça. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit Forman s'asseyant à l'opposé de la table et Chase tira un siège à sa droite. Ils sourirent gauchement. Elle leva les sourcils, souriant sarcastiquement en retour.

'House sera là dans une minute.' Remarqua Forman.

'C'est vrai'. Elle contempla l'intérieur de sa tasse.

'Cameron…' Commença Chase. 'Arrête'. Lâcha-t-elle.

'Notre patient,' House entra dans la pièce, tenant un plateau de la cafeteria. Il le posa devant Chase qui lui jeta un regard noir en réponse. 'Meurs de suffocation'.

'Vous êtes sur ?' Demanda Chase.

'C'est pour quoi la nourriture ?' Demanda Forman.

'J'ai faim'. Grinça House. 'J'ai loupé mon déjeuner'. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cameron, qui le lui rendit froidement.

'Maintenant nous avons' Il regarda sa montre. 'Moins de 15 minutes avant qu'il ne meurs'.

'Qu'es ce qui cause la suffocation ?' Interrogea Chase.

'Pourquoi sommes nous toujours assis ici alors qu'il meurs ?' Pressa Forman. 'Il devrait être au bloc maintenant'.

'Il a était frappé à la gorge et sa trachée s'est obstruée. Cela empire vu que…'

'Peu importe, pourquoi n'est-il pas au bloc ?' Répéta Forman.

'Il ne peut pas être au bloc si les chirurgiens ignorent qu'il à besoin d'être opéré maintenant'.

'Pourquoi l'ignorent-t-ils ?' Demanda Chase.

'Parce que je ne leurs ai pas dit'. House haussa les épaules.

'Pourquoi ?'

'C'est votre boulot'. Souria-t-il énervé à Forman et Chase. 'Il est dans la chambre 303'. Ils le fixèrent bouches ouvertes.

'Ce n'est pas la chambre qui…' Commença Forman. 'Je me dépêcherait si j'étais vous'. Coupa House. Ils se levèrent et partir rapidement.

Cameron regarda par-dessus la table.

'La chambre 303 est une pièce confinée pour l'isolement des cas sérieux, infections contagieuses, et pour ceux qui…'

'Bien joué Dr Cameron'. House prit le siège à son opposé. 'Et devinez qui à les trois _seules_ clés qui ouvrent la porte de cette pièce _fermée_ ?'

Il sortit trois clés de sa poche et les lui montra avant de les remettrent en sécurité.

'Toutes les infirmières ont des clés de…'

'Pas de ce type de chambre. Juste au cas ou l'une de ces idiotes serait assez stupide pour les perdrent ou bien laissé échapper un criminel psychotique ou un type mortellement contagieux…'

'Vous avez enfermé un patient mourrant dans cette chambre ? Vous ne feriez pas ça.'

'Quoi ? Parce que c'est _mal_ ?' Il regarda le teint terne de Cameron et ses yeux brillants sans éclats. 'Tout comme le fait que vous ne mangiez pas est _mal_, parce que ça vous _tue_'.

'Alors c'est à propos de moi ?'

'Oui.' House attrapa le plateau et le fit glisser devant Cameron.

'Mangez un truc de ce plateau et le patient va au bloc. Ne le faites pas et il meurs'.

'Vous ne ferez pas ça.' 'Vraiment ?' House ne fut plus longtemps intimidé par son regard. Il avait perdu du pouvoir.

'Manger Cameron vous avez…' Il consulta sa montre. '7 minutes avant qu'on ait besoin de prévenir la Chir pour l'opération.'

'Vous ne ferait pas ça House'.

'Vous ne pouvez pas regarder quelqu'un mourir. Ce pour cette raison que vous mangerez ». 'Non je ne le ferez pas'. Elle regarda le plateau. Une bar au chocolat, un sandwich, une banane, une assiette de légumes, un muffin.

'Mangez juste une chose et je sauverais le patient.'

'C'est tellement nul !'

'_Vous_ êtes tellement nulle Cameron !' Explosa House, se dressant d'un bond et envoyant la chaise valser derrière lui. Il fit le tour de la table pour se placer derrière elle.

Chase accourut dans la pièce.

'House, la porte, elle est verrouillée et Cuddy dit que sa clé à était prise, Forman ne trouve pas le gars de la maintenance qui à l'autre et ne sais même pas s'il y'en a une troisième et si oui ou elle est…On ne sait pas quoi f aire… on peut voir le patient agoniser à travers la fenêtre, Forman essai d'enfoncer la porte et…' Il s'arrêta, remarquant la scène.

'Cameron qu'es ce qui ne va pas ?' La voix de Chase passa de la colère à un ton concerné. House regardait Cameron qui avait des larmes silencieuses lui ruisselant sur les joues. Le regard de Chase passa du plateau, à Cameron en larmes, à House debout près d'elle.

'Ca n'a rien à voir avec…'

'Ne soyez pas ridicule Chase. Vous savez ce que vous être en train d'insinuez ?!' Coupa House.

'Bien.' Chase était paniqué. Confus. 'Je vais chercher la sécurité pour qu'il nous aide à enfoncer la porte'.

'Oui comme si ça allait marcher !' House regarda Chase s'éloigner. Puis consulta sa montre, puis Cameron pleurant. '5 minutes'.

'House pourquoi faites vous ça ?' Cameron prit une profonde inspiration.

'Parce que vous êtes en train de vous tuez et que vous ne semblez pas le voir'

'Je ne me tue PAS !'

'Vous tuez le patient'. Répliqua House.

'_Vous _tuez le patient'. Renvoya Cameron 'Et vous irez en prison pour ça…'

'Non je ne vais pas y aller' Lança-t-il 'Parce que vous ne le laisserez pas mourir.'

'Vous pensez ça ? Vous pensez que ce jeu tordu et pervers que vous jouez me ramènera à la sensible et stupide Cameron ?'

'Peut être que j'aurais du utiliser une petite fille.' Considéra House tout haut, garda son regard fixé sur Cameron.

'4 minutes'

Elle s'assit et regarda silencieusement et avec colère le plateau de nourriture. House ne parlait pas non plus. Une autre minute s'écoula.

'3 minutes…oh allez !' S'exclama House. 'C'est juste un peu de nourriture. Cela ne va pas vous tuez !' Il roula des yeux. 'En réalité ça va vous sauvez ». Ajouta-t-il comme une arrière pensée.

'Je ne vais pas manger pour le principe. Vous n'auriez pas du faire cela. Et vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. Le House que je connais ne ferait pas ça.'

'La Cameron que je connais aurait eu son patient en chirurgie depuis 15 minutes !'

Les épaules de Cameron s'effondrèrent légèrement, sa tête se pencha, lourde sur son cou fluet.

'2 minutes.' House se pencha plus près et murmura dans son oreille.

Note : je suis sur que c'est très frustrant alors je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus rapidement que possible (je suis assez occupé en ce moment !!)


	9. Chapter 9

Ouf, enfin, voilà la suite !! Profitez bien de ce chapitre car je ne pense pas pouvoir poster le prochain avant ce week-end, dsl…

En tout cas vos reviews m'ont évidemment fait très plaisirs !!

Ykyrya et Caro : merci pour vous encouragements qui me font toujours chaud au cœur (Ykyrya, je trouve aussi qu'House est désespéré, mais comme on dit les grands remèdes aux grands maux!!)

Julia : comme tu dis tout à fait son style !! contente que la fic te plaise, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, et merci pour ton avis !

Calleigh Watson : j'espère que ce chapitre pourra apaiser ton manque lol !! Je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'un malaise !! Nan sérieusement je tiens à ce que tu saches que ma traduction est fidèle du mieux que je puisse ! En tout cas merci pour ta review !

Butterflied: lol pour ton commentaire, ils sont encore loin du dîner je crois (et je crois que Cameron préférerait un ciné qu'un resto en ce moment), mais on continu d'espérer !! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !!

I Hate You

1 minute 30 et Cameron attrapa la banane, l'éplucha rapidement et commença à la manger, bloquée par le goût et ses larmes chaudes. House la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qu'elle mâchait et avalait.

'Maintenant il nous faudrait juste CHASE !' Il cria le nom. Un instant plus tard et quelqu'un apparut sur le pas de la porte. Ce n'était pas Chase, s'était Wilson, Cuddy sur les talons. Le désespoir dans leurs yeux respectifs.

'House es ce que tu as la…' Wilson commença mais Cuddy se plaça devant lui.

'Où sont-elles House ?' Siffla-elle. House regarda Cameron encore, juste pour être sur qu'elle mangeait avant de fouiller dans sa poche. Il sursauta dramatiquement.

'Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de trouver ?' il sortit les clés, feignant l'étonnement. 'Vite je vais aller déverrouiller la porte. Non, attendez ! J'ai une jambe blessée. Cameron allez y ! Non attendez ! Vous êtes sur le point de tomber raide morte. Wilson !'

Wilson eu à peine le temps de lever les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa les clés avant de s'élancer à travers le couloir.

Cuddy regarda House avec pure horreur. Cameron laissa échapper un sanglot et les yeux de Cuddy se portèrent vers l'endroit où elle était assise, penchée au dessus d'un plateau de nourriture, se forçant lentement à manger. L'horreur de Cuddy était maintenant mêlé de bouleversement et elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

'Pour l'amour du ciel House à quoi jouez vous ?!' Elle regarda sa bouche bée. 'Mais bon sang qu'es ce qui se passe ici ?'

'Vous ne feriez pas mieux de voir un patient ?' House lui tourna le dos, fixant Cameron. Cuddy secoua légèrement la tête avant de suivre rapidement Wilson.

Cameron avait terminé et elle été assise, agrippant son estomac, les larmes maintenant sèches sur son visage.

'Comment vous sentez vous ?' Demanda House.

'Pourquoi faites vous cela ?'

'Parce que _je m'inquiète_ Cameron.'

'Si vous étiez inquiet, vous auriez demandé à me parler !' Dit –elle, la colère montant. 'Vous ne m'auriez pas mise dans cette situation !' Elle se leva, tremblante. 'Vous pensiez que ça m'aiderez, que ça arrangerait tout ? Je vous hais à présent'. Cracha-t-elle. 'Je vous hais vous et le reste de ce monde tordu et cette pour cette raison que je fais ça !' Elle envoya le plateau encore plein contre le mur le plus proche. House tressauta.

Elle le regarda prenant une profonde inspiration, l'énergie usée par la colère. Il la regarda en retour, l'étudiant.

Finalement, le souffle en peu de retour elle dit : 'Vous n'avez pas aidé House, vous avez juste fait empirez tout ça !' puis elle se tourna et partit…pour rentrer chez elle, dormir…dormir d'un profond sommeil qu'house craignait qu'elle ne puisse jamais s'en réveiller.


	10. Chapter 10

Comme promis, la suite avec deux nouveaux chapitres ( et oui deux car ils sont très cours et qu'en plus de cela je ne posterais la suite que le week-end prochain, étant absente toute la semaine).

Calleigh Watson, Ykyrya et Julia : merci pour vos commentaires, effectivement c'est mal barré et House et le tact ça fait deux !! Contente que vous savoir que vous suivaient cette histoire avec attention !!

lovePEOLPLEandCOWBOY : ça fait toujours plaisirs de voir un nouveaux lecteur !! Cette histoire est une traduction, elle n'est pas à moi, je ne saurais pas te dire si l'auteur à déjà vécu ce genre de situation (délicat comme question d'ailleurs…), mais pour ma part, elle m'a aussi touché par l'exactitude de la chose (il est vrai qu'arrêter de s'alimenter donne le sentiment que si l'on ne peut pas contrôler l'extérieur, on peut contrôler l'intérieur. Mais je n'ai jamais mis ma vie en danger comme le fait Cameron.

En tout cas merci pour ton gentil commentaire.

She Admitted

'Tu seras dans un sale pétrin quand Cuddy aura finalement terminé de s'excuser auprès de ce patient.' Soupira Wilson.

'Au moins il n'est pas mort !' Lança House en retour. 'Il devrait être reconnaissant d'être en vie'.

'Et ce n'est pas comme si ton plan avait marché. Je veux dire, bien sur que tu l'as fais manger, mais juste une fois ! Maintenant elle est furieuse après toi et tout ce que ça t'as apporté c'est d'avoir presque tué un patient.'

'Ca semblait une bonne idée sur le coup'. House secoua la tête. 'D'un autre côté, ça a apportait quelque chose.'

'Quoi ?'

'Elle a admit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle a admis ce qu'elle faisait'.

'Qu'a-t-elle dit ?'

'Elle a dit : c'est pourquoi je fais ça !' House parut triomphant. Les épaules Wilson s'affaissèrent. Il était mal à l'aise avec toute cette situation.

'Tu dois l'admettre à l'hôpital' Dit fermement Wilson.

'Je veux qu'elle se l'admette à elle-même.' Renvoya House. 'De cette façon elle ne résistera pas au traitement constamment, ne gaspillant pas le temps et l'énergie de tout le monde, le tout en se tuant potentiellement.'

'Je vois ou tu veux en venir House, mais tout ce que tu sais, c'est qu'elle se détruit en ce moment.'


	11. Chapter 11

The World Of Thin

Cameron monta sur son tapis de jogging. Avançant à pas lents, regardant le numéro digital des calories brûlées croître progressivement. Rapidement des bribes noires dansèrent devant ses yeux. Elle éteignit la machine et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle se tenait debout, frissonnant dans sa douche. Puis elle enfila quelques vêtements et glissa dans son lit. Sombrant dans cette chaleur et cette profondeur jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité l'étreigne.

Son réveil la sortie du sommeil. Se lever était la partie difficile. Sa tête était si lourde qu'elle devait rassembler toutes ses forces pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Une fois debout au milieu de sa chambre, balançant légèrement, elle prenait quelques profondes inspirations. Elle rassemblait ses vêtements et allait à la salle de bain, frissonnant sous une autre douche et s'habillant rapidement mais avec précaution.

Premièrement un soutien gorge, nouveau et petit. Si petit que c'était s'en compter sur le fait qu'il avantage ses formes. Ensuite, un petit haut à bretelles, noir, puis un long et ample haut noir, suivit d'un joli chemisier blanc, couvrant le noir. Enfin un pull bleu marine. Elle laissait ressortir le col blanc sur son pull en V, le plaçant avec minutie, ne laissant pas transparaître ses os sur les tissus.

Puis un pantalon, nouveau également, donc il restera en place. Elle se glissa ensuite dans le bas de son tailleur. Noir, ample.

Elle commença à ce bosser les cheveux. Doucement, ses long doigts les plaçant bien. Ils retombaient dans son dos. Humides. Droits. Démêlés.

A l'intérieur de sa chambre, elle s'assit à sa coiffeuse. Elle prit son sèche cheveux et entreprit de les sécher, l'air chaud jaillit autour d'elle, propulsant cette beauté.

Comme ses cheveux commençaient à sécher, ils se remirent en place. Elle les répartit autour de sa silhouette, ses jointures effleurant doucement sa mâchoire effilée. Puis le maquillage, mascara et eye-liner. Ouvrant les yeux dans lesquels elle ne s'était pas regardée depuis des semaines maintenant. Du blush à couleur presque criarde, étalé sur sa peau quasi translucide. Un peu de brillant à lèvres. Une couche épaisse sur ses lèvres sèches. Elle regarda la pendule. Elle était en retard. Tout prenait tellement de temps maintenant.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de poster si tard, j'ai vraiment pas eu de temps, plus une panne d'ordi bref la totale ! Je passe en coup de vent pour vous poster 2 chapitres (ben oui histoire de me faire pardonner !!) J'espère que ça vous plaira, je dois vous dire que le chapitre 13 est mon préféré jusque là !

Sinon je remercies chaleureusement Calleigh Watson, Butterflied et Ykyrya (alias 'millefeuille' lol !) pour leurs encouragements incessants qui me font toujours très plaisirs (pas trop le temps de m'étendre aujourd'hui dsl…

Bonne lecture !

Sorry

Cuddy releva la tête quand Cameron passa son bureau. Elle se leva rapidement. Elle voulait attraper Cameron et lui parler. Mais…elle s'arrêta. Qu'allait elle lui dire. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qui n'allait pas, mais que se passerait-il si c'était faux ? Elle n'avait pas encore parlé à House… Elle avait besoin de savoir de quoi il en retournait avait de pouvoir traiter avec Cameron. Elle soupira, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'énergie de parler à House. Elle était triste et confuse.

Wilson perçut Cameron dans le couloir. Quand il la vit se rapprocher il ralentit, fit un signe de tête et sourit. Il voulait qu'elle ralentisse aussi…qu'elle lui parle. Elle continua, les yeux au sol. L'avait-elle seulement remarqué ? Il resta debout. Défait. La regardant tourner en coin en pensant qu'elle flottait.

Cameron ne se sentait pas flotter. Plus Maintenant. Elle sentait chaque pas qu'elle faisait la secouer à travers son corps. Le sol dur sous la plante de ses pieds. Une douleur assourdissante à la tête.

'Hey Cameron'. L'accueillir Chase et Forman alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de conférence.

'Hey les gars'. Lança-t-elle rayonnante. Ils échangèrent des regards surpris.

'Comment allez vous tout les deux ?'

'Bien merci'. Sourit Chase en retour.

'Un peu crevé aussi'. Forman sourit aussi.

House entra. 'Es ce que l'un de vous deux à vu Cameron ?' Demanda-t-il. 'Oh vous êtes là !' Il feignit la surprise en la voyant debout ici. 'Désolé. Je ne vous avez pas vu… je suppose que c'est parce que vous être si minuscule !'

'House…' Commença Chase.

'Ne t'inquiète pas Chase.' Cameron souriait en faite. 'House à raison.'

Les trois hommes la regardèrent avec surprise.

'Je sais que j'ai était ces derniers temps. Je suis désolé.'

'Es ce que ça veux dire que tu vas…'

'Je vais aller bien à nouveau.' Confessa-t-elle.

'Wow !' Chase regarda Forman, l'excitation se lisait dans ses yeux. Forman acquiesça, souriant avec chaleur.

'C'est super Cameron. On est vraiment contents… et tous derrière toi !'

Cameron sourit. 'Merci.'

House regarda Cameron. Il n'était pas stupide. Pas aveuglé de surprise et de soulagement comme Chase et forman. Il réalisa que Chase et Forman attendaient sa réaction. Il acquiesça.

'Content de vous voir reprendre vos esprits.' Dit-il avant de se retourner vers le tableau et de prendre son marqueur.

'Alors où en sommes nous… ?'


	13. Chapter 13

The Dance 

Un couple de semaines passa et House était presque impressionné par la performance de Cameron. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à manger devant eux. Elle souriait tout le temps. Elle s'impliquait pour les cas. Elle semblait bouleversée quant un patient était en souffrance ou mourrait. Elle établissait un contact visuel avec House.

Bien sur il savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait que son job était menacé autant que ça réputation envers les autres employés. Elle savait que Cuddy l'admettrait à l'hôpital si elle continuait dans cette voie. Et quand bien même elle mangeait devant eux, c'était un petit peu de ci de la… commençant un sandwich en sortant d'une pièce… ou finissant un muffin en y entrant.

Il connaissait la réalité. Elle balançait le reste à la poubelle quand personne n'était là. Où elle le glissait dans sa poche quand personne ne voyait. Il aurait était impressionné s'il n'était pas si inquiet. Forman et Chase l'avalaient toujours et Cuddy les lâcherait certainement Cameron et lui.

Parfois, il allait se convaincre qu'elle prenait du poids. Il se relaxerait momentanément… jusqu'à se qu'elle tende la bras à un patient et que son petit poignet soit exposé par la manche de sa blouse blanche… ou qu'il la voit s'agrippant à son estomac… ou qu'il la surprenne descendre trois verres d'eau dans la salle de repos.

Et il savait qu'elle le voyait l'observer. Elle savait qu'il savait. Elle évitait la confrontation et il essayait de la prendre sur le fait. Il la regardait d'un air concerné et elle lui jetait un regard noir en retour.

Elle l'accrocherait d'un regard implorant mais avant qu'il puisse l'avoir, seule, ses yeux seraient vides à nouveau. Ils dansaient l'un avec l'autre… Il attendait une fausse note dans la musique…un moment qui ne voulait pas venir… Elle laissait le ton la guider, ne pensant pas à ce qui ce passerait lorsque la musique s'arrêterait. House soupira profondément. Il réalisait juste combien il était inquiet. Il ne pouvait plus s'en convaincre. Il s'inquiétait pour Cameron…tellement…c'était pourtant dommage qu'il ai fallu cela…pour qu'il réalise…bien…qu'il l'aimait.

House descendit quelques pilules.

La danse allait devoir cesser.


	14. Chapter 14

**Traductrice note : **Bonjour à tous, cela faisait bien longtemps, je suis très contente de vous retrouver !! Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps mais comme vous le savait cette histoire n'est pas la mienne mais celle de Thestrangeandbeautiful, qui a mis un certain temps a écrire la suite, mais qui a récemment produit plusieurs chapitres pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous !

Je remercie une fois de plus toutes les personnes qui ont gentiment pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

**Didn't****you see ?**

'Il est prêt pour l'opération'. Forman arriva pour se tenir à côté d'House qui regardait le bloc opératoire de la fenêtre au dessus.

'Bien'. Acquiesça House.

'Où est Cameron ?' Fronça Forman légèrement.

'Elle se lave les mains avec le Dr Logan et Chase'.

Comme ils parlaient, les trois docteurs entrèrent dans la pièce au dessous, ou l'infirmière était entrain de sédater leur patient. House s'avança près de l'ascenseur qui le conduirait plus bas, au bloc.

'Que faites-vous ?' Demanda Forman.

'Qu'es ce que j'ai l'air de faire ?'

'Vous ne pouvez pas y aller.'

'Je veux regarder'.

'Vous pouvez regarder d'ici et de toutes façon, depuis quand regardez vous les opérations ? Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre bureau à regarder la télé à l'heure qu'il est ?' Forman secoua la tête avec énervement.

'Non'. House pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur. 'Cela sera beaucoup plus intéressant.'

Cameron sentait comme si elle allait se noyer. Des lumières éclatantes, des cris ; et un bipe incessant… mais elle glissait doucement loin de tout cela.

'Il est en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque !' Cria quelqu'un. Chase ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire.

Il y avait un remord dans le fond de son esprit. Elle était supposée faire quelque chose. Elle été supposée soigner…

'Maintenant !' Qui était-ce ? Elle était si confuse. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas. La douce obscurité, lourde et chaude la prenait. Bientôt elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter…bientôt…

'Cameron !' une pause. Et la…quelque chose la poussa brutalement sur le côté et elle fut projetée violement sur la gauche. L'espace d'un instant elle eut le souffle coupé et elle s'accrocha pour ne pas s'écraser douloureusement contre le mur… La table près du lit…le…

Un bras l'attrapa maladroitement et la hissa dans une position plus confortable. Lentement, quelques bribes de réalité percèrent, focalisant son regard et elle vit la scène devant elle. Chase, un autre docteur et une infirmière s'occupaient d'un patient. Elle était derrière eux à présent, l'autre docteur se tenant ou elle était précédemment. Elle fut retournée. Quelqu'un l'avait prise dans ses bras. Une cane était tenue contre sa taille, la maintenant pressée contre quelqu'un…Elle fronça. Etait-ce House ? Etait-ce lui qui l'entraînait au fond du couloir ? Doucement, douloureusement, boitant sur le côté à chaque pas de sa jambe blessée… Elle se sentit en sécurité et laissa ses yeux se fermés une fois de plus…

'L'arrêt cardiaque est une des plus courantes causes de décès chez ceux atteints de désordre alimentaire… Dans votre cas, l'anorexie.'

Cameron avait juste ouvert les yeux et déjà la voix rauque qu'elle connaissait si bien commença à monologuer. La lumière perçante des néons lui causa un éblouissement rapide. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait été bordée soigneusement dans un lit, sa blouse avait été retirée en même temps que son pull.

'Je ne suis pas anorexique'. Elle essaya de paraître en colère mais sa voix sortit petite et faible.

Elle portait juste un pull qui couvrait une chemise et un petit débardeur à bretelles. La manche droite de sa chemise avait été roulée aisément jusqu'en haut, exposant son bras. Elle avait était mise sous perfusion IV. Elle pouvait sentir son pantalon. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir était déshabillée.

'Faux'. Dit House.

Elle jeta un regard vers lui. Il semblait fatigué et son regard était tendre, contrastant avec sa voix. Il était assis, non loin du lit, sa cane reposant sur ses genoux. Elle sentait comme si elle devait être en colère, mais elle avait chaud… et House s'occupait d'elle…et elle pouvait se sentir partir de fatigue. Tellement de lumière ici.

'Cameron'. Dérivant entre veille et sommeil. 'Es-ce qu'elle va bien ?'

Lumière et obscurité. Évanoui, les voies, endormi. Infirmières et amis... House... Perfusion de nutrition...

Perfusion de nutrition. La panique s'infiltrant dans son sommeil. Perfusion de nutrition. La nourriture signifiait des sentiments. Les sentiments signifiaient la souffrance.

House étudia Cameron. Elle alternait entre veille et sommeil. Quelque chose la dérangeait clairement. Il espérait simplement qu'elle dorme le plus longtemps possible car plus long serait son sommeil et, plus longtemps elle serait sous perfusion nutritive.

' Docteur House'. Cuddy défila dans la pièce.

'Dr Cuddy'. Il leva les paupières, attendant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

'Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Cameron ?'

'Je suppose que vous le savez déjà'. Lança House.

Cuddy posa ses mains sur ses hanches, se mordant les lèvres.

'Wilson dit qu'elle s'est évanouie au bloc. Vous savez combien c'est dangereux ?' Elle est malade et par conséquent elle ne devrait pas être au travail ! Elle est votre responsabilité House !'

Cuddy regarda son visage et s'adoucit légèrement.

'Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était malade ?'

'Relax, il y avait d'autres docteurs la bas !'

'Saviez-vous qu'elle était malade ?'

'Et vous ?'

'Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle allait mieux !' Cuddy hurlait pratiquement.

'Je pensais que c'était vrai !'

'Vous la voyez tous les jours. Comment pouviez-vous ne pas le savoir !

Comment nous pouviez-vous pas le voir ? Elle...'

'Parce que je ne voulais pas le voir !' Hurla-t-il en retour.

Cuddy sembla aussi surprise que lui. Il soupira laissant sa tête retomber. Elle quitta la pièce rapidement.

Il était supposé être dur. Les gens mentent et ça n'excluait pas Cameron mais... Mais il s'était laissé l'oublier. Il était supposé mettre les problèmes médicaux devant les dires et les émotions des patients. Il avait laissé tomber Cameron parce qu'il était fatigué de ne pas ressentir… De tenter ne pas aimer…


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjours à tous, voici la suite… Le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Merci à ma reviewvieuse pour son commentaire !**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

« Je pense que ce suspect, c'est tout. » Dit Forman. Il se tenait dos à Chase, faisant du café dans la seule de repos.

« Quoi ? Qu'une fille anorexique s'évanouisse ? » Lâcha Chase en retour. Forman soupira et se retourna.

« Non, cas où se veuille regarder l'opération comme s'il savait que quelque chose allait se produire. »

« Il était probablement juste inquiet que quelque chose se produise. » Forman haussa les épaules. Chase secoua la tête

« Non. House ne pense pas, il sait ! ».

« Bien, même si c'est vrai, que veux-tu faire contre cela ! »

« On peut faire un bilan toxicologique. » Forman passa une tasse à Chase qui accepta en acquiesçant. Il y eut un temps de pause. Forman s'attendait à ce que Chase soit contre l'idée mais il fronça... La considérant.

« OK » dit-il finalement. « Mais même si House avait drogué Cameron, est ce que l'on veut que quelqu'un le sache ? Je veux dire, elle a été admise à l'hôpital, ce qui est une chose dont elle avait besoin depuis le début. »

« Vrai, mais c'est dangereux. On ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a donné ou ce que cela peut avoir comme effet sur elle, ou sur son coeur vu le stade de la maladie ».

« Bien » acquiesça Chase. « Mais on le garde pour nous sauf extrême nécessité ».

« Je vais vous faire venir un psy. »...

Cameron ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se sentait dégoûtée. Elle avait besoin d'une douche de vêtements propres, d'eau fraîche et ... Et pas de nourriture.

Elle était assise à côté de Cuddy, qui énuméré les différents problèmes...

« Vous ne pouvez pas reprend le travail jusqu'à ce que vous soyez totalement rétablis physiquement et mentalement, que vous ayez été approuvés par des Dr et des psychiatres et je vous réinterrogerait moi-même encore... ». Cuddy s'arrêta, va dans le regard de Cameron. « Écoute Cameron je suis désolé. Je déteste avoir à faire cela. Je déteste le fait que vous vous infligiez cela à vous-même. Vous êtes brillante, talentueuse, belle. J'aurais juste voulu que vous ne vous vous détruisiez pas ainsi. »

« Je me rends meilleur » pensa Cameron « je me rends plus forte »

« Vous vous sentez probablement très fatiguée. » Cuddy brisa ses penser. « Mais vous allez vous sentir bien plus en forme. On est en train de vous mourir par goutte-à-goutte. Une infirmière sera là pour prendre votre poids tôt demain matin. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Environ cinq heures du matin. » Cuddy étudia Cameron. Elle paraissait exténuée. Pâle.

« Reposez-vous un peu O.K. ! ».

« Cuddy. » Elle referma la porte de Cameron et se retourna. J'ils se traversent le corridor pour aller vers elle.

« Je demain, est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà fait quelques tests sanguins à Cameron ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sur cette affaire ! »

« Je sais. Je demandé jusqu'ici tout étais revenu normal. »

« Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas le cas. Elle s'est affamée pendant des mois. » Elle y soupira et se retourna pour partir.

Chase commence à ajouter quelque chose ne s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas que Cuddy soit impliquée. Surtout s'il s'avérait House avait effectivement drogué Cameron. Plus Chase y pensait et plus il comprenait pourquoi House l'avait fait en il s'introduisit dans la chambre de Cameron. Elle faisait à peine une bosse sur l'oreiller. Les yeux clos, la respiration superficielle. Il voulait juste la serrer contre lui. Il prit une chaise près du lit, et s'assit. Doucement, il prit entièrement sa petite main en suffoquant presque tellement elle semblait froide et légère. Il frottait ses trois très larges main contre les petits os fragiles, tentant de le chauffer.

Cameron ne gémit légèrement, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il posa sa main sous la couverture et sera si, craignant de la réveiller. Il repense à temps où ils étaient ensemble. Elle était toujours minces mais chaude. Et heureuse. Du moins le pensait-il. Peut-être étaient-elles pas heureuses... Et House, Forman, et lui-même avaient échoué à le remarquer. Peut-être était-ce de leur faute. Je se soupira et pencha la tête. Dès qu'il aurait l'échantillon de sang, il rentrerait chez lui pour une longue nuit de sommeil.

Cameron s'éveilla doucement. Elle regarda les alentours pour voir Cuddy. Personne. Elle soupira pour elle-même. Elle avait dû tomber de sommeil lorsque que Cuddy était dans la chambre... On peut juste après qu'elle soit partie... Honnêtement elle ignorait. Elle ne s'avait plus rien dernièrement. Et être enfermé à l'hôpital pendant une demi-journée et une nuit de l'aidait pas. Elle avait probablement été sédatée pour qu'ils puissent la nourrir. C'était si mal. Elle était adulte s'été donc sa décision d'autre nourri. Pas de doute qu' House était derrière tout cela. Elle chercha un peu d'eau. Le liquide froid commençait à lui refroidir la gorge. En moins de quelques minutes, elle avait retiré tous les tubes, s'était glissée furtivement hors de la chambre et fait chemin vers son vestiaire pour se changer avec des vêtements propres. Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne qu'elle ne connaissait vous qui savez ce qui se passait. Elle aurait été plus effrayée si seulement elle ne se sentait pas si exténuée. Elle traversa à pas feutrés des différents et trop lumineux corridors jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Une fois à l'intérieur, est sorti quelques vêtements de son casier est parti vers les douches. Elle pouvait entendre que quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'une des cabines elle s'enferma vite dans une autre. Elle retira ses autres habits et laisse à l'eau rien introduire de la chaleur dans son corps glacé.

Après ce qui devait être une demie heure, ces pensées commençaient à s'éclaircir elle frissonna de penser à tout son poids qui avait été introduit en elle tout ce temps. Les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Elle est unie la douche pour que le froid l'est de se calmer. Elle devait frissonner pour qu'un peu de poids disparaisse. Après elle rentrerait chez elle ou elle reprendrait le droit chemin sur son tapis roulant.

Une autre heure s'écoula et, claquant des dents, les lèvres bleues, Cameron prit lentement et douloureusement la direction de sa voiture.

« Bien, j'ai parlé à Cameron. » Cuddy traversa le bureau de House, où il était assit la tête posée contre son bureau. Il n'avait rien fait depuis son éclat de colère avec Cuddy excepté allait régulièrement surveiller Cameron.

« Je lui fais venir un psy ».

« Cela ne fera aucun bien » parvint une réponse étouffée.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha Cuddy. House releva la tête.

« Cela ne fera aucun bien. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne veuille aller bien. »

Cuddy ne savez pas quoi répondre. House se leva « je suis tellement idiot » en s'écria-t-il presque. « J'étais si désespéré, j'y suis allé maladroitement tellement de fois ! »

« Que voulez-vous dire House ? » Fronça Cuddy. « Cameron s'est effondré. Elle devait être admise. Je veux dire, votre 'coup du patient mourant' n'était pas malin, mais vous n'avez rien fait d'autre dont vous pourriez avoir honte... »

House releva les paupières...

« L'avez-vous fait ? » Cuddy le regarda froidement mais une fois de plus elle croisa le regard de House et vis combien cela est affecté. Elle s'adoucit. « Vous savez, je veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait, tant que vous ne risquez pas de la vie de quelqu'un, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. » Puis elle soupira, secouant doucement la tête. « Je n'arrive seulement pas à croire ce qui se passe. C'est tellement surréaliste. Je veux dire Cameron... Elle est si bien, si sensible, si parfaite ! »

House regarda par-dessus ses sourcils.

« Exactement. » Gronda-t-il. « Elle est trop bien, trop sensible, trop parfaite. »


End file.
